The Heart Of The Scorned
by Mischievous Serpent
Summary: Ginny watched them, they were walking down diagon alley holding hands and smiling. He was supposed to be hers. And she would Stop at nothing until she Destroys Draco and Harry's happy relationship. Harry/Draco, Mpreg Weasley bashing, evil Dumbledore


The Heart Of The Scorned

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters because if I did those books would be a bunch of naughty slash.

Yes this is a Harry/ Draco fic but it is going to be told a lot from Ginny's pov.

Xoxoxox

The Jealous Bitch Has Got To Go!

Xoxoxox

Ginny watched them, they were strolling down diagon alley holding hands and laughing happily. He was supposed to be hers; every body knew that they were to marry. It was just expected of them, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were the couple of the year during Harry's last year at Hogwarts. They were engaged for peat's sake.

She scowled as she saw them share a heated kiss. She knew it was Draco even under the glamor. But, then he came; he interrupted their engagement, and stole Harry away.

She wondered how Harry could just forget all the horrible torment Draco put him through during school. It just did not make any scene at all. She absolutely hates the guy, but by some miraculous reason Harry left her in only few short months. Harry just called off their engagement his last words, "I don't want to hurt you Ginny, but it would have never worked." She wished Draco the world's most painful death, but unfortunately for her that wish was never coming true.

She wondered to this day why he would say something stupid, like that. She would have been happy with him, and he would have loved her like always. I mean who wouldn't love her? She was smart, funny, stylish, beautiful and amazing at quidditch. And, he could give her everything she could ever dream of. She stared as them as they went into Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. She watched them share a sunday feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream, smiling and laughing. She was so furious steam was coming from her ears. How could he just cast aside her feelings? Harry just didn't know that Draco was most likely out to humiliate him in some way, like he always did in school. She was perfect for him; there was no one else as good as her she knew it.

Ginny wondered why he liked Draco. Sure she doesn't have the same body parts as him, but Harry was Bisexual and he did love playing with her breasts, what else could there be? She knew Draco was a charmer he had women and men falling right and left for him. And, the fact Draco happened to be insanely rich. Well then again Harry was also rolling in money as well.

What was it? She thought clenching her hands, her nails digging into her palms. Could it possibly his influence in society or perhaps his upper class well defined lifestyle? She was a Weasley after all; The Weasley name was dragged through mud after supporting Dumbledore in his treatment to Harry. Ron had tried to convince Harry he was never in on Dumbledore's plans from the beginning. But, Harry being the cunning half snake he is slipped him a bit of veritaserum in his drink and he was singing like one of Hermione's canaries. Harry was angry, and had went and told the media the truth through Luna, the article soon was the talk of the town. The public took Harry's side of the story, as was now the savior of the wizarding world. His Defeat of Voldemort giving him even more lea way in society then he already had.

The public and the media are still shook up about the abused Harry Potter. And for some odd reason thought she was in on it. She smirked, a glazed and crazed look taking to her face. Actually she was. She wondered how would the public react if they knew Harry was with Draco Malfoy. Gays were accepted but dark wizards werem't. She smirked she could see it already, "Harry Potter Dropped Poor Ginny Weasley, For A Death Eater." She smiled surely, that would cause quite and utterly embarrassing scene for the new couple since nobody knew they were even dating yet. What could be a better way to get back at Harry, than to do it through the media. He has always had hated the media. She smiled and walked towards the Daily Prophet.

Xoxoxox

Harry was sitting on the couch in Malfoy Manor, which had recently come into Draco's possession. It was three days before Christmas, and Harry was thinking about when Draco might propose to him. 'What could be a better Christmas gift, then to give me the man I love for the rest of my days?' Harry thought he just giggled in a very UN manly way, he found it funny that the hormones had finally kicked in making him a romantic sap.

He was thoughts were interrupted when the morning owl flew in with a copy of the few papers he scribed to. He grabbed the Prophet "I wonder what sort of scandal has made the headlines now." He wouldn't be surprised if he found out he was somehow connected to him self he always shows up in the papers for something odd and entertaining. Last time it was him hating animals for being attacked by this mean ugly old tom cat. He was only defending himself and soon "Harry Potter Hates Animals" That one gave him grief for weeks. He chuckled and opened the paper and was floored he saw the heading: "Potter Drops Engagement To Lovely Young Girl For Deatheater Scum."

Harry read through the article quickly. There was only one person beside himself who knew who he left Ginny for, and that person would be the only one alive stupid enough to pull this retarded stunt, Ginny herself. He had known that Ginny was a bit obsessed with him from start and never noticed but the time they were actually engaged. But after he left her, well she was stalking him a lot and he and Draco took to using a lot of glamors.

Obviously she was trying to get back at him for dumping her. In some weird way Ginny thought this would help get him back. 'Which will never happen.' he thought as tore up the paper and set it ablaze.

Draco stormed in from the other room, furious. Harry didn't have to ask why since he saw Draco carrying his own copy of the Prophet balled up in his hands. "Were just going to have o kill the bitch!" He hissed as he slammed the newspaper on the table. "She has to go Harry She just can't get away with this." He seethed.

"Maybe, after we find out the reason she did this, besides to break us up. She probably thinks you would hate me after some hate mail starts to come and run back to her." Stated Harry laughing a little. Draco just gave him a sharp look? "So what do you want to Do Harry?" Draco asked, forcing all his thoughts of castrating the weasel out of his mind for the moment.

"Well," Harry said tapping his chin, "We know that money is some how a factor in all this mess. After all her family never really had all that much. There is also the fact that we are both well known, for different reasons. She may also still want to marry me, just so she can say 'I had a go with the boy who lived!' I'm thinking it's the last one though she was always a bit of a slut." He said

"So the bitch wants you for all the wrong reasons." Draco growled.

"Yup most likely that's the reason." Harry answered, still watching and waiting for Draco to throw a tantrum. He just smiled and watched his boyfriend fume.

Xoxoxox

Ginny was dressing up; she was in her bedroom in her small flat located in down town London. She was dressing to seduce Harry. She was putting on a small halter-top that showed her pierced belly button and a small skirt then when she bent over you could see her thong. She knew Harry would be stopping by soon. So she worked in the kitchen and made dinner for two. She knew Harry would now know what a horrible person Draco was and leaving that leaving her had been the wrong thing to do, that article explained it all. She smiled a crazed smile; Harry was going to be hers tonight. She was sure of it. She went into her bedroom and pulled out some of her old gifts from her past lovers and, laid them out she wanted Harry to have the best time he would ever have tonight. She thought that she might want to buy a strap on too just incase she wears Harry out. She giggled and couldn't wait for later.

Xoxoxox

"Harry Love, I can't believe your actually going." Draco wined

"Draco we need to set her straight. She is just obsessed and needs to see the truth." Harry said flashing Draco their engagement ring.

"I know she does Harry, but what if she attacks you, or tries to rape you." Draco Growled

"Well come along then."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Draco frowned

"Draco love, I do have an invisibility cloak." Harry smiled and went into his and Draco's room and pulled it from his trunk. Harry ran back down stairs and gave it to Draco. "You good now love."

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get this over with." Draco said throwing the cloak over his head.

"I'm flooing to her apartment now. Remember when you get there to go and hide until I call for you. The secret word is . . . bananas."

"Harry Bananas really?"

"Well it wouldn't normally come up, so if I shout bananas it's going to be noticeable." Harry said defensibly.

"Ok, ok I see your point."

"Just remember to stay put, even if threatens me, you can't move. If she never knows your there we have the advantage if she is planning something?" Harry said smiling a sad smile

Draco looked pissed but agreed after a heated kiss he was fine. He didn't want to upset Harry anymore then he already was.

Harry walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some the floo powder from the ornate container on the side of the fireplace. Harry threw it down into the flames and called, "Ginny Weasley's flat, down town London." The green flames roared and Harry stepped into the fire. Harry immediately landed in Ginny's den on his bum, and he was only slightly dizzy from all the spinning. He blushed a bit, never getting the hang of flooing the proper way. He stood up and dusted the soot off himself, He heard Draco giggle. "Oh shut up." Harry quietly hissed "and go hide." He looked for Ginny when he didn't see her; Harry called for her instead "Ginny Get Your Ass Out Here!!!" He didn't wait long until her scantly dressed body slowly came out of her bedroom

Standing outside her door. 'Wow she looks like a whore, trying to get my attention I see." Harry thought in annoyance.

"Oh Harry, Welcome I expected you to come back to me!" She said Running over to him she was smiling widely. He held up his hands and pushed her back when she almost crashed into him, "I only came for a chat. I want to talk about this. About us." Harry said.

She paused and eyed him "well we can go chat in the study." She said as she walked into a small room.

"Have a seat, Harry dear." She said as he gestured to the chair next to her, he took a different chair a bit father away. He wordlessly cast a spell around the room to amplify the sound so people out side the room could here every word namely Draco.

"Aren't you going to sit with me, Harry?" she in a come hither voice, fluttering her eyelashes trying to be sexy. She even started to squeeze her arms against her side making her breasts stick out. Harry had to stop himself from throwing up.

"No thank you Ginny." he said flatly

"Why not Harry?" she whined and pouted, "Don't you love me?" She looked up at him tears in her eyes trying to guilt trip him.

"Yes, but not the way you think, I think of you as a sister Ginny and nothing more." He said in a calm voice, looking at her blankly. "Ginny, I want you to know that I was only marrying you because Dumbledore was forcing me to. He said it was part of some prophecy that if I didn't defeat Voldemort that my child would the child I would have with you. I agreed but I was suspicious. I doubted it was true, with all the things he let the Dursley's do to me I knew I hade to check. I made an appointment at the Ministry to go and visit the hall of prophecies. Unfortunately for me I had to wait four months there were still some repairs going on from when we broke into the Ministry during fifth year. So I purposed to you like Dumbledore wanted me to do and waited. When I went for my appointment it showed that there was only one prophecy made about me. The one Professor Trelawney made all those years ago. He lied Ginny and from that point on I was never going to marry you. Draco just gave me more of a reason to end it."

Her eyes flashed bright in rage. "What does that bastard have that I don't? And, Dumbledore has nothing to do with this! I'm sure if you married me like you were suppose to you would have loved me!" She screamed at him.

Harry gave her an odd look, noting to himself to be careful of her temper. Her loud screeching was also giving him a headachy. "He has everything to do with this Ginny. Dumbledore wanted to keep me and use me as a pawn so that he could take over the Wizarding World. He wanted to die in the fight against Voldemort, to kill him because he couldn't and then when I died he would have my child to use. You and your family supported him until the very end, and would have agreed with anything he said that was good for out child." Harry said grimly and then smirked before saying, "And as for your other question, he has a lot that you don't."

"Harry I found out in the end what he was doing. I didn't support him in the end as much as my family." She stated, Surely he still couldn't think Draco was better for him then she was. That was just preposterous! "And, Draco could never give you kids any way. I can Harry we can have lots of kids running around in no time if we work hard on them." She winked at Harry and he shivered in disgust. "I know you always wanted a large family. " She said smiling at Harry thinking about little red headed green eyed babies,

Xoxoxox

Draco was listening carefully to the entire conversation, processing word for word seething at how disillusioned the girl was. The Weasley chit was definitely unstable and psychotic, that was plainly clear. He smirked; it would be his pleasure to removing her pathetic existence from this world. His father trained him, he may have never killed an innocent but he did kill animals before sure didn't mind killing the Girl she was worse then any muggle and lower then many animals in his opinion.

Xoxoxox

"Ginny, please listen and try to understand" he sighed knowing he would have to tell her about his secret, "six months ago, when we were first engaged I was due to go to St Mungo's Hospital for a Magical check up. I never had one yet and I thought if there was a prophecy I should make sure I'm in good health for our wedding and when we have a child. What I found out was that I was a bearer, and that I could have children. I started to like the idea of giving birth to my own child Ginny. Also I had to factor in my will, I was going off to war and need to make one up. Dumbledore knew I would give all my money to you and my child and he would use it and your family as well. I made my will after my visit to the hall of prophesy, I left him nothing because he was always manipulating me and left me in the hands of people who abused me and I never loved you Ginny your family was too close to Dumbledore, So if I had any kids all my money would go to them. I had also known for quite some time already that all his actions were acted, and my supposed friendship was with your family was a lie."

"The contract was never valid for our marriage any way, being the savior does have its perks you know, it's like it never existed." He added the last part just to piss her off. He didn't care any more.

"Three months ago," he continued, " Draco showed up on my doorstep broken and battered. He refused to take the Dark Mark and didn't want to be a mindless killer. He explained this to me and showed me his for arms. I didn't trust him of course, but being who I am, I gave him a chance. He explained about his home life and how he was forced to learn from his father and he never really hated me. He had to or his father would have beaten him. We talked a lot and we spent a lot of time together and I got to know the real Draco Malfoy."

"So what if he was nicer, and who cares if you were a bearer, we still could have married and had kids?" she interrupted. She didn't understand what he was getting at, which made Harry realize just how dense and insane she was. He new she just wouldn't be able to grasp that he didn't love her and just didn't want to marry her. He needed to shock her into understanding.

"It has to do with it Ginny because when I was waiting to break our engagement I found out I was pregnant with Draco's child Ginny. That just gave me the excuse to leave you.

"What you cheated on me you asshole. I loved you I was a virgin for our wedding Harry." She screamed crying like she was a victim, Harry just laughed. "Stop laughing it's not funny!" She yelled a crazed look coming over her face. " Ginny you know one of those nights I told you I was going out with Ron and friends and said I was going to be back late." Harry said as Ginny screwed up hr face trying to concentrate and remember the night.

"Yeah I do." she said lying.

"Well I actually came home early and found in bed with two men. Both of them inside you and you were moaning like a whore. I ran outside and through up it was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Harry said looking a bit green at the memory.

"SO WHAT! You were still supposed to be mine." Finally coming to the point of no return, she whipped out her wand and disarmed Harry. "If I can't have you, Harry, then no one can. Draco never deserved a second chance. He was an ass and will never treat you right!"

"BANANAS." Harry yelled shocked by her sudden out burst, he never thought it would come to this.

Ginny faltered at Harry's odd outburst and Draco cast a spell to bound and gagged her. After that, he took her wand and pushed her roughly in a chair and tied her to it. Draco was definitely not going to let her threaten his Harry and lit her get away with it. Draco took of the cloak. Ginny's eyes narrowed at Draco. Harry snuck Draco into her home, and she hadn't even thought to ask his whereabouts. Draco stood in front of her, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Enjoying looking at the chit helpless. Harry un-gagged her, he needed to have her talk. Draco just pouted a bit at having to hear the girl's horrible voice again.

"You, how could you Harry. You let this Deatheater spawn into my home and hid him." She seemed surprised and hurt at the same time. He just nodded.

"I know, did it on purpose." He turned to his love and said. "Good idea right love.

"Yes." He responded instantly the bitch was unstable, she almost killed him.

"Okay, I'll be back." Harry replied and went to fetch some Veritaserum, he left by Ginny's fireplace just incase he needed it later.

Xoxoxox

When Harry left, Draco circled her saying, "Well, well, well weasel, I can't say that I'm happy to see you again. You have grown into a decent women, so nice even, that you were about to steal try and steal my fiancé." His voice didn't reveal any of the hate at the moment he just sounded normal.

"Yes Harry has agreed to marry me, soon he will be having MY child and will be MY spouse. So, why don't you tell me why you really want him, before he comes back with the Veritaserum."

Unknown to her, Harry was listening. His spell was still active so he would hear everything that came from her mouth while he went and retrieved the potion.

Ginny huffed. "Might as well, since I'm probably either going to die or be shipped to a Psyche Ward."

"I'm ready when you are." Draco said

"Well first I was always working with Dumbledore. Yeah so who cares if Harry was abused it made him more grateful to even have friends like us. He was following out plan perfectly and I would have been known as the 'wife of the boy who lived' after Harry died of course. We would have had a magically powerful child and I would get his status. Dumbledore was going to get the kid I never liked kids I hate them actually. They would have stretched me out and I would never be able to have amazing sex again. Well he would keep the kid and I would be able to use all the money for new cloths and jewelry and would be able to have as many lovers as I wanted." She said dreaming about it. Her bubble popped when Draco spoke again.

"Well aren't you just a backstabbing whore. I can't believe any one would wish any sort of harm on Harry. And, why would you ever treat your own flesh and blood as an object. You sicken me Draco said as he spat in her face.

Xoxoxox

Harry felt sick he couldn't believe what a discussing person Ginny was. He knew she was unstable and what they would have to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Harry went and retrieved the Veritaserum from a small box near the fireplace. Harry walked back into the study. Stepping in front of Ginny, he shoved the potion in her face. Draco just gave Harry a hug for support from behind.

"Ginny you know I cast a spell on the room before. A non verbal spell so any one outside the room could here exactly what was being said inside it." Harry said and Ginny's mouth dropped open and Draco smirked. "Now, are you going to open or do I have to force it down your throat?" He said glaring at Ginny

She opened her mouth without hesitation. She was smart enough to know the difference between pain and no pain. She knew Harry would have no problem hurting her now he knew the truth. Harry opened the small vial and pored it into her mouth. She swallowed and they waited for her eyes to glazed over so they can start.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, making sure the potion worked.

"Ginevra Sara Molly Weasley." She answered quickly in a calm voice showing the potion was working well.

"Good. Now, why do you have such an extreme obsession over me?"

"Ever since I was little my parents and Dumbledore always said I was going to be your bride. They would dhow me pictures of you and tell me if I cat the way say. You would be mine. When you saved me in third year I knew you were perfect for me." She answered.

"Anything else you want to add?" Harry said to Ginny

"And, you had money. When you died after I had your kid if I gave it to Dumbledore I would get the all the money."

"Harry I have a few questions for her." Draco said

"Go ahead Draco."

"So Ginny, if I never came into the room when I did would you have killed Harry?" Draco asked

"Yes."

"And, if we leave you alive will you leave us alone?"

"Never Harry is mine. And, was promised to me. I will stop at nothing until he is mine or dead." She said and Draco and Harry looked disgusted. Harry went and poured the vial of antidote down her throat. She came out of the dazed dream like state and feared for her life now. There wasn't much se could do now she was helpless.

"Having second thoughts now?" Draco said smirking at her. Even though he was smirking Draco looked angry.

"Ginny tonight will be the end of your obsession with me, you are just beyond repair and should have been convicted with your family and Dumbledore. You will not, nor will anyone, stop me from having my happiness with Draco."

He looked at Draco and motioned for him to go forward. Draco walked forward with hate in his eyes he was shrew he would succeed in killing her.

"Any last words Ginny?" Harry said

"I hope your child dies." She spat.

"Avada Kedavra." Draco said his voice full of anger he watched the light fade from the weasel's eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. I knew I wouldn't have been able to do that and I'm sorry I had you murder." Harry said to him. He was surprised that he could live with what his love had done but he wanted Ginny to be gone so badly.

"You're welcome and don't worry I didn't think of it as killing a human, I though of it as killing a pesky weasel." Draco said as he pulled Harry into a deep soul stealing kiss.

"What do we do with her now?" Harry asked, looking down at the body. "Lets take her with us, I know how to get rid of her I've seen my dad get rid of a few bodies. He said as he grabbed the dead body and in one arm and Harry's hand in the other.

"Aright." Harry said, giving in without a fight, as they left through the floo.

Xoxoxox

The next morning Harry opened his daily owl came swooping down dropping off the mail. Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet and opened it up. He gasped as hr read the headline "Weasley Girl Found Dead In Knockturn Allay Whore House Over Dosed On Muggle Drugs."

Harry was stunned and then started laughing Draco knew just how to cheer him up. He batted his belly and went to go find his Fiancé for some reason he felt rather horny.

Xoxoxox

Reviews fuel my soul, so click the bottom button and review maybe I do a sequel with the baby and the wedding!


End file.
